


Prized Breeding Hog

by Groitup



Series: Growing the Farm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Weight Gain, drugged, pig transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groitup/pseuds/Groitup
Summary: Wheeler Elwin is the youngest son of famed biochemical scientist, however Wheeler doesn’t have any plans to follow in his dad’s footsteps. No, Wheeler wants to start a farm. Starting with the bully who’s tormented him for so long, Tiffany Campbell.
Series: Growing the Farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work please consider visiting my Deviantart Page (Groitup) to see my commission rates or messaging me to get my Discord username.

Wheeler stared at the pills in his locker, his eyes red-rimmed and his hair a mess. Ever since he’d stolen them from his dad’s lab, Wheeler had been struck by guilt and anxiety. What if his dad discovered the missing bottle? What if the crime was more than his dad could bear, and he finally went through with his promise to send Wheeler to military school, like he’d done to Wheeler’s older brother? What if, what if, what if?

But, a week had passed, and no mention of missing pills had come up. Wheeler had even been invited into the lab again, his dad happy to think Wheeler had finally given up on his farm dreams and decided to follow in his old man’s footsteps. Of course, his dad probably wouldn’t have if he had known Wheeler had taken an interest in his father’s lab specifically for his dream.

The pills were new, having just finished animal trials. Of course, as far as the lab was concerned, that would be the only trials conducted.

Altarelin, a new compound that seemed able to do more than could be believed.

Wheeler had watched as over the course of a week, the chihuahua his father had bought grew into an absolute behemoth thanks to Altarelin, gaining nearly 500% of it’s original body weight. Not only that, but it had transformed. It’s very DNA becoming similar to a sow.

And then, it had given birth to piglets, in a third of the time a regular pig would have. The hybrid piglets had born no signs of being born from a chihuahua mother, other than a tendency to gain weight faster than other pigs. 

Wheeler had been unbearably hard the whole time, only half-listening as his father discussed the ways Altarelin could be used to help farmers and the national food shortage. Bacon for everyone, if they could just get through the testing without getting choked by all the red tape.The way his father spoke, it seemed Altarelin wasn’t likely to get very far, and if it did, it was likely going to be priced so high the farmers would have to take a second mortgage out just to get their hands on it.

Wheeler hadn’t been able to resist pocketing a bottle of the pills. He had hid them at school, but it was a week away from graduation, and he wouldn’t be able to keep hiding them forever.

More than that, soon would come time for him to chase his dream. He’d worked throughout highschool, selling essays and tutoring until it seemed he had only gotten two hours a night of sleep. But it had been worth it. He had already paid the down payment for his dream home, unlike the majority of his class.

Pigsure Farms, an ex-cattle ranch abandoned for at least ten years. Wheeler had gotten it for a song, and he had a plan to revitalize it. It had been a grand, ten year plan, one which would have gotten where he wanted to be eventually.

That was, until he’d seen the pills.

With shaking hands, he opened the bottle and shook out one pill. He put the cap back on and tucked into his locker. He stared for a long moment at the pill, considering. So many options...

“What are you doing dweeb?”

Wheeler turned to see the face he usually dreaded most.

Tiffany Campbell, the prom queen and model. Rumor had it that as soon as Tiffany walked across the stage at graduation, she would be walking out and hopping on a plane to London for fashion week.

Tall, lithe, with golden skin and beautiful, blonde hair. The only flaw Tiffany had was her B-cups, which had never seemed to cause her any problems around school.

“None of your business,” Wheeler replied, with only half as much venom as he usually would. The pill was still clutched tightly in his fist.

“He’s probably thinking’ about how he’s the only guy in the graduating class who hasn’t seen what pussy looks like,” chortled Amelia, Tiffany’s redheaded second in command.

“Or thinking about how much dick he’s going to suck in college,” laughed Danielle, the token brunette of the trio.

“I think you’re confusing me with you guys,” Wheeler snarled, his knuckles going white as he clenched his fists even tighter. Feeling the pill in his hand though, Wheeler paused, “Look, I just want to be left alone, I’m going to leave and get myself a smoothie.”

Wheeler managed three steps before Tiffany grabbed his shoulder.

“Hold it dork,” She said, obviously offended by Wheeler’s last comment, “I don’t think you deserve a smoothie. In fact, I think you owe us three an apology, don’t you girls?”

“Yeah,” Agreed Amelia and Danielle, their grins as wicked as their personalities.

“Alright, fine.” Wheeler huffed, trying to act annoyed when all he wanted to do was grin.

From there it was like taking candy from a baby. He carefully crushed the Altarelin into Tiffany’s smoothie.

“Enjoy girls,” He smirked.

“Finally,” Tiffany groaned, “I have earned this today, putting up with your dorky ass,”

Wheeler watched as she wrapped her lips around the straw and begin to suck. Within moments, half the small smoothie was already in Tiffany’s itsy bitsy tummy.

“Eww, why are you still looking at us creep?”

Wheeler couldn’t wait to see that change.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany shifted in her seat, readjusting her skirt for what like the tenth time. It had fit perfectly that morning, but now it was cutting into her skin, just a bit, but enough to be uncomfortable. She was sure it was just bloating from her smoothie that morning.

“Do you want some of my water Tiffie?” Amelia asked.

“Oh god, is the bloat that noticeable?” She groaned, trying to press her tummy down.

“Girl, yes,” Danielle replied, “Is it... y’know, that time of the month?”

“It can’t be, I’m on birth control,” Tiffany hissed, readjusting her skirt once again.

“You can still get it on birth control,” Amelia replied.

“Fuck,” Tiffany groaned, “I can’t deal with this today. I need to lose five pounds before graduation!”

“Maybe it’s just stress,” Danielle said, “Maybe you should go home and rest a little, it’s the last week of school, all we’re here to do is fill out college applications and talk, and you don’t have to worry about that,”

“Ugh, maybe you’re right,” Tiffany groaned, “Fine, I’m going home and taking a nap. See you tomorrow,”

“Text you later,” Her two lackeys replied in unison.

Tiffany moaned a bit in response, stumbling slightly as she walked. The bloat had messed with her center of balance, and combined with her too tight skirt, she found herself having to take half steps all the way out to her car.

She held her stomach the entire way, feeling the slight squish of the small potbelly under her tank top. It was so unfair, everytime she tried to enjoy herself something had to happen.

Tiffany climbed her car and then found herself squeezing her stomach even harder. Even with the horrific bloat she was dealing with, she felt horrifically hungry. Usually she could brush it off, but today, she felt like she was going to die if she didn’t get something in her mouth ASAP.

She hadn’t been through a drive thru in nearly four years, but she already knew there was nothing at home to eat. A diet strategy she had employed several times, now come back to bite her in the rear.

“Welcome to McFizpky’s, what can I get started for you?”

“I’ll take a salad please,” She replied, biting on her lip to keep from groaning in pain while her stomach rumbled again.

“The side salad or the deluxe?” The order-taker asked.

She hesitated. She really should just get the side salad... but she was so hungry.

“The deluxe please.”

“Ranch okay?”

“No, uh...” She couldn’t hold back another moan as her stomach grumbled, “Actually yeah, that’s fine!” She squeaked, desperate for food.

“Would you like to add a cookie tote?” The order-taker asked, stiffly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever!” She replied, and sped off to pay before the order-taker even confirmed her order.

After picking up her order, she almost stopped to scarf it down in the parking lot, and it was only her self-respect that kept her from doing so. Instead, she sped home and practically ran into her home.

She collapsed on the couch, and ignoring her usual rule of eating at the table, began to dig into the salad straight away while watching TV.

In her usual state of mind, Tiffany would have never touched the salad. It was dripping with ranch, with a chopped crispy chicken patty and bacon strips on top of it, and tortilla strips and cheese sprinkled throughout. It was hard for her to even get a leaf in every bite, but it felt so good sliding into her stomach that she couldn’t find in herself to stop.

And then, it was gone.

Usually, Tiffany’s stomach would have been stuffed, filled with more fatty stuff than she ate in a year. But unbeknownst to her, the drug slipped to her was reeking havoc on her body.

The drug had already changed her body so that nearly 80 percent of what she was eating was converting into pure fat. More than that, it was becoming a special type of fat, discovered by Dr. Elwin. This fat, called Ultradark fat, was stiffer and more spread out. A pound of ultradark fat was twice the size of regular fat, without as many health problems. More than that, it could self-replicate, so that a creature who gained one pound of ultradark fat, would soon find themselves double their size even if they were fasting. 

The only way to stop the growth was to administer an antidote, which would prevent further growth, and Tiffany wasn’t going to get said antidote in time to stop herself from turning into a complete fatass.

Even with the large salad, her stomach was still growling.

“I really, really shouldn’t,” She tried to convince herself. But her eyes kept drifting back to the baker's dozen of cookies added to her order in her hurry. 

“Maybe, just one,” She told herself, and gingerly plucked one from it’s box. The flavor burst across her tongue, and before she realized, she was already digging into a second one.

As she mindless scarfed down the cookies, she continued to grow. It was almost unnoticeable to all but the keen eye, but her face grew softer, her thighs plumped up, and stomach pudged out just the slightest bit further.

Perhaps if it had been more extreme, Tiffany might have noticed and been able to stop herself, but she didn’t. Instead, Tiffany finished her cookies and then leaned back on her couch. Her stomach didn’t feel full, but it wasn’t rumbling and demanding food anymore. In fact, she felt rather nice, warm and cozy in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Still covered in cookie crumbs, Tiffany fell asleep, and began to really grow...


	3. Chapter 3

Wheeler paused outside Tiffany’s home, his stomach in knots. He had no idea how the pill had affected her, but he knew what he hoped. The only problem was confirming it. When he’d seen her take off, he’d known he needed to follow her.

He hesitantly got out of his car and approached her home, hoping none of her neighbors would get suspicious. He was just lucky that Tiffany already lived alone, having bought her own home with her modeling money.

Wheeler’s luck was pretty good though, it seemed, since Tiffany had the left the blinds of her living room open enough for Wheeler to peek through.

He saw her, napping on the couch. The change wasn’t as extreme as he had hoped, but he could see it starting properly. 

Tiffany’s stomach was bulging up slightly, a small pot belly big enough that her tank top had rolled up enough to show it off. Her thighs were swollen enough that her skirt was digging in a good inch. There was a chance that if she stood, her thighs would now brush against each other when she walked.

Wheeler gaped slightly, and then shifted a bit as he began to grow hard. God, just the sight of Tiffany with a bit of chub was turning him on. He couldn’t wait to see her when he was finished, if he would ever be finished with her.

But that meant thinking about the next stage of his plan. He knew Tiffany was now infected with ultradark fat, but he needed her bigger than that, and fast. He wanted Tiffany so big that she couldn’t walk across the stage at graduation, and to do that, he need her relocated.

The only problem was that he wasn’t sure how he’d get her over to Pig Sure Farms without her figuring out that he was the cause of her sudden weight gain. In fact, he wasn’t even sure how he was going to get her the next dose of the Altarelin. Without it she’d gain weight, but she wouldn’t gain the pig attributes he wanted her to. 

“Well, fortune favors the bold,” Wheeler said, and tried to open her front door. To his shock, it wasn’t locked, and Tiffany didn’t rouse from her binge-induced slumber.

Wheeler gaped as he walked in, but then shook himself and shut the door, locking it behind him.

He inspected Tiffany on the couch. Up close he could see the way her skirt was digging into her groin, and how her face had softened. He wanted to see her burst out of her clothes.

He bit back a moan at the thought, and turned away to begin work. As he’d suspected her cabinets were empty. He pulled out his phone and began to place a large grocery order. Tiffany was going to need after all.

He went and inspected the rest of the house while he waited, until he found it.

A basement.

He grinned and began to arrange things. Grabbing a couple of blankets and pillows, he made himself a place to sleep. Tiffany would have no clue he was there, judging by the fact her garage was barren, and he could stay close to ensure his little piggy took her medicine. By the time she realized what was going on, he hoped she’d be big enough for him to just haul away without much of a struggle.

Next, he tiptoed back to the main floor and into her bathroom. He spotted it straight away, and had to stop himself from bursting into evil laughter.

She had left a bottle of birth control pills right on the counter, pills which looked nearly identical to altarelin. She literally wouldn’t suspect a thing about it.

As soon as he finished the swap, the groceries arrived. He jerked in surprise, having forgot about them, and desperately hoping Tiffany would sleep through the noise. But, luck was on his side once more.

Wheeler tipped the deliverer generously and carted in the five stuffed bags. He had bought everything with a special attention to weight. There was plenty of chips, peanut butter, the most calorie-dense bread he could find, high fat butter, full fat milk, mayo, eggs, sugary jelly, and tons of cookies and ice cream.

Wheeler didn’t want his hog going hungry after all, and if his father’s experiment was any evidence, then when Tiffany awoke, she was going to be very, very hungry.

Wheeler had even thought to write up a note, claiming the food was from Tiffany’s concerned mom. 

With a large grin, Wheeler snuck back into the basement and began to work on his other plans. He had a lot to get ready for.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiffany woke up when the sun was nearly setting. She sat up with a grunt, rubbed her eyes. She was confused why she had napped for so long, but she was suddenly sure she must have needed it.

More than that, she was sure she needed to eat again. Her stomach was nearly screaming at her, to the point she thought she might’ve slept longer if it wasn’t aching so badly.

She whimpered, knowing she had nothing in the kitchen but going to check anyway. Maybe she had forgotten to throw away a box of graham crackers, or something. She was so hungry it was hard for her to think.

To her surprise, she found her kitchen totally stocked. She noticed a note on the counter but paid it no mind, instead she mindless grabbed a jar of peanut butter, ripped off the lid, and began to desperately shovel it into her mouth.

Then, when her mouth began to get to sticky and dry to swallow, she went for her fridge and grabbed the milk carton present. 

She was horrified as she lifted the carton to her mouth and began to chug, but she was so thirsty she felt like she had no choice but to do so. The milk was sugary and rich on her tongue, and she might have chugged the entire carton if it wasn’t for her skirt.

Tiffany’s butt had seemingly grown bigger and bigger with every bite, going from flat to a nice hand-filling thing. The problem was that as it grew, the front of her skirt dug deeper and deeper into her groin, to the point that it was now painful to wear.  
Tiffany, with food in her stomach and the pain kicking her rational mind back into gear, also began to realize that her thighs, which had never touched in her entire life, were now brushing against each other as she stood.

“What the hell,” she grunted, but as she spoke, she loosened some peanut butter still in her mouth, and the taste reminded her how hungry she was.

Seemingly mindless, she lifted the carton back to her lips and began to chug.

Ger free hand drifted to her stomach, which had rounded out enough that she looked at least six months pregnant. She groaned in despair but couldn’t stop herself from drinking desperately, feeling her stomach grow out further and further, and her skirt dig deeper and deeper in.

If she had had a mirror in her kitchen, she might have even seen that her skirt had been riding up the whole time, and was no resting so that it was more of a belt than skirt, drawn tight around her ass and showing off her pink panties.

Panties that had started off in the brief stye, and were now beginning to look like a thong. Her camel toe was visible, and she realized she could feel the tight pair drawn tight across her asshole and squeezing her hips.

She moaned and tugged at her skirt, trying to draw it a down a bit, but instead finding her wet pussy through her panties. She knew she should be horrified, but she was suddenly incredibly aroused.

With a gasp, she finished the milk and reached for the nearest thing, a packet of cookies on the counter.

With one hand she began to play with her dripping pussy, and with the other she began to shovel cookies into her mouth. She was whimpering in-between bites, desperate to stuff herself silly but also desperate to fuck. She didn’t understand what was happening to her.

Desperate for more stimulation, she lowered her mouth down into the cookies and began to eat straight from the package, freeing her other hand to play with her breasts. 

She hadn’t realized until she got her hand on them, but her breasts had grown too, large enough that her tank top was barely hanging on to them. They were at least D cups, large enough that she couldn’t palm them properly, and instead had to settle for tweaking her nipples through her shirt as her other hand pulled her panties to the side and began to rubbed her clit frantically.

All the while her skirt grew tighter and tighter on her, until finally, it split. With a load roar, the skirt tore along the side and fell down around her ankles.

Tiffany only noticed the loss of pressure as she continued to frantically snarf the cookies in front of her, desperate for some relief, for her stomach and pussy to be filled.

Her tank top soon followed, allowing her breasts to bounce onto the countertop, heavy enough to drag Tiffany even further down. She moaned, barely realizing her breassts were now the size of her head, and her ass was rounded out enough that she wouldn’t even be able to fit one leg into any of the pants she owned. Or worse of all, that her stomach was now round enough that she could be mistaken for nine months pregnant, at least until fold threatening to develope appeared.

Naked, save for her now floss thin pair of panties, Tiffany silently hoped someone would come and save her. Or at least bring another packet of cookies, she was starving.


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeler peeked back into the kitchen, then ducked back around the corner.

He wasn’t worried that Tiffany would spot him. No, he was sure that girl rutting against her own kitchen counter wouldn’t notice him if he walked in and started doing the hokey-pokey.

The reason Wheeler was hesitating to enter the kitchen, was because he was disappointed.

He had hoped Tiffany’s mind would be able to handle the transformative powers of the Altarelin, but it seemed she had totally lost it. She was practically a horny, hungry piggy in her mind, if not in her body.

It seemed pointless for him to have even bothered to swap out her birth control pills, in fact, he was sure he could get Tiffany to eat the pills right out of the palm of his hand... In fact, that was an idea. Wheeler walked back and fetched the pills, shaking them slightly as he walked.

He admired Tiffany as he entered the kitchen once again.

She was bent over, showing off her gorgeous ass and pussy. He could see the way her panties were cutting into her hips, and pulling tight against her asshole as she fingered herself vigrously.

Her thighs, which he had never seen touch even when she crossed her legs, now touched even with her legs spread wide. They were destined to never be apart it seemed.

She had love handles, and a roll of breast fat, and even bingo wings, which flapped just the slightest bit every time she moved her arms.

All in all, Tiffany looked like she had put on at least 150 pounds since he was her last, more than doubling her body weight. If he stopped now, gave her the antidote, then Tiffany would probably be able to lose the weight with enough dieting and exercise. Her body would never be the tight little thing it once been, but it wouldn’t be as bad as it could be.

But Wheeler had no plans of giving Tiffany the antidote.

Instead, he opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of mint chip ice cream, Tiffany’s favorite flavor.

Carefully, he crushed and sprinkled a pill on top of the ice cream. Then, he paused, and considered. If one pill had gotten her this far, then Wheeler couldn’t help wondering what two at once would do. After only a slight pause, he crushed up another pill and sprinkled it on top as well.

All the while, Tiffany continued to moan and pant, completely unaware of what was going on behind her.

Wheeler approached and set the Ice cream besides Tiffany on the counter, the nudged until her unfocused, half-lidded eyes snapped open. With a grunt, she leaned forward and began to eat straight from the carton.

Wheeler had to bite back a moan himself, watching her gobble up two pills in one go, one hand still fondling her oversized tits while the other played with her dripping pussy.

He gently lowered a hand to her ass, enjoying the way his fingers sunk into her ass fat. It was so soft and wide. He squeezed and grinned as Tiffany let out an appreciative moan. He took his hand off and unzipped his pants, carefully aligning himself.

“How sick am I?” Wheeler chuckled, “I’m about to lose my virginity to a damn pig.”

Tiffany’s head snapped up, finally realizing there was someone else in the room with her. Of course, she realized this too late to stop Wheeler from slamming into her.

She let out a long squeal, her toes curling in pleasure as she finally felt the dick she’d been longing for. Wheeler was much bigger than she’d ever realized, filling her up completely and hitting all her spots with ease.

Tiffany was distracted enough but the satisfying fuck, that she forgot there shouldn’t have been anyone there in the first place. She returned to her ice cream, in absolute heaven now that both ends were being filled.

She was so distracted that she hardly noticed the new pig tail emerging from the top of her ass crack. Nor did she manage to feel the four new spots emerging down her growing belly, spots that began to slowly puff up.

But she did notice the way her nose began to poke up, not enough to become a full-on snout, but enough that she had to lift her face slightly to avoid getting ice cream up her nose. Not that it mattered to her really. All she cared about was eating and getting fucked, and both her needs were getting fulfilled right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Wheeler had never felt the sweet embrace of a real woman before, but he had fucked enough silicone onaholes to know that nothing could've compared to fucking Tiffany Campbell midway into her transformation into a pig.

Her quim was tight and moist, and yet so welcoming. He slid into her like a knife into butter, easier than anything he'd done in his life. 

She was warmer than he expected. The Altarerin transforming her body was also rising her temperature to match the usual 101 degrees a pig would be. It didn't burn, if anything it added to the experience.

"W-what's...oink...going-" Tiffany said, her once attractive voice now marred by her new animalistic grunts. She couldn't even finished her own sentence before she came on his dick, her cunt trying to milk his dick for all he was worth.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wheeler asked, digging his hands tightly into her love handles and rocking deeply into her, "You're finally showing the world the pig you've always been."

Tiffany squealed, though whether it was out of distress or pleasure was hard to say. 

As he continued to ravage her, Wheeler noticed a floor length mirror directly across from them. He bit back a moan of desire as he took in the changes that had already effected the once lithe and gorgeous model.

She now had six engorged tits running along her soft stomach. Each breast was full enough to fill her entire hand, which was clear from the way she continued to molest one as though trying to draw milk from her dry teats. A bright red, agitated nipple topped each breast, each one incredibly sensitive and yet desperate for touch.

That morning, Wheeler could have wrapped his hands around Tiffany's waist. Now she eclipsed him, her lard filled torso and hips nearly hiding from the mirror's view. Only his head and hands could be seen, though his presence was obvious from the way every thrust made Tiffany jiggle like a tub of jello.

She even had a triple chin, something he was sure had been unimaginable to her before this all began.

Her nose had upturned into an adorable pig nose, and he laughed outloud to think of her trying to show up to model with her face so transformed. They would probably call animal control on her.

Seeing how utterly ruined Tiffany already was was enough to send Wheeler over the edge. With a loud grunt he sank as far into her as he could and came. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt the greatest sensation he ever felt rock him from the tip of his toes up to the top of his head.

There was no doubt about it, he was utterly addicted to fucking obese pig women. 

As he pulled out, he took a step back and considering the squealing hog before him. She had to be nearly four hundred pounds of fat, and she was still growing.

From his new angle he could see the way her stomach hung down, nearly touching her ruddy knees. Between her stomach, ass, and fat thighs her pussy had nearly disappeared from view. To fuck her again he would have to spread her blubber apart.

An erotic shiver ran through him at the thought, but he had more work to do before he could help himself to second go.

Tiffany was only go to get bigger, fatter, and with his cum now leaking out of her obscured hole she was likely pregnant with some adorable hogs as well. She was the perfect start for his new ranch, but a new idea had come to him.

There were two other girls who had harassed Wheeler for years, and he had a comfortable place to lure them towards. He could take some time to really fill Tiffany up and monitor her pregnancy, while he started working on another hog for his new life.

Fishing through Tiffany's things, he gleefully pulled out her phone and clicked on the first contact listed. This was going to be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work please consider visiting my Deviantart Page (Groitup) to see my commission rates or messaging me to get my Discord username.
> 
> I orginally published the first four or so chapters of this on Deviantart, but the explicit sexual content meant that I had to take down several chapters. The complete work is here. I do plan to write a continuation to this eventually.


End file.
